mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger
Profile Personal Summary Ginger was born on Day 1 of Winter in Portia, the same night that her mother, Liza, passed away. When Ginger was twelve years old, she collapsed while out for a walk on a sunny day. She had tried several remedies to no avail and continues to grow weaker by the day. Ginger dreams of becoming an architect like her brother, so much so that she likes making small trinkets. She likes sour foods but dislikes spicy and cold foods due to her condition. She dislikes receiving gifts and would rather just spend time sitting and chatting, especially since she is confined to the house most of the time with few others to talk to. She spends most of her time indoors, rarely coming outside. The only time she comes outside is when it is nighttime or raining. Russo, the family butler, often runs errands for her, such as fetching her food. She is a "dreamer" who enjoys talking with the player and other people in town and going for walks when the sun isn't out. Physical Appearance Ginger's namesake, her wavy ginger hair, flows freely down to the small of her back. She has pale skin, green eyes, and a dusting of freckles on her face. She dresses modestly and keeps most of her body covered from the elements, wearing a below-knee white dress with a high, frilly collar, long sleeves that puff out before reaching the cuffs, and simple pink and yellow detailing, tied around the waist with a front-facing pink bow. She wears long white socks and pink mary jane shoes, as well as a blue bracelet on her left wrist. While out during the day, she makes sure to wear her dainty pink Umbrella. Related Characters lives with her father, Gale; her brother, Gust; and the family butler, Russo. Her family members are extremely protective of her. Her mother, Liza, passed away giving birth to her. In the past, Gust blamed her for their mother's death and left Portia to become an architect, but upon his return, he became very protective of and makes sure to keep her company much of the time. She admits to feeling a bit stifled by his doting. It is implied that she was childhood friends with Emily and Sonia, as she mentions playing with them near the Western Plateau when she was younger. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Gale| | Gust| | Russo|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Liza, Emily, and Sonia are not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. Sunday - 19:00 - 22:00 - If its not raining she walks around the town rather than go straight to the River outside the plaza. She is accompanied by her brother Gust. Rainy days - 10:00 - In the morning she starts heading to the river near the bridge. Birthday (Winter 1) - 7:00 - 12:00 - Leaves home and walks towards cemetery (10:30-11:00 - reaches top grave near the left of the Abandoned Ruins #2). Leaves cemetery at 12:00 to walk home. Reaches home at 15:30. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship For a potential major relationship spoiler, visit the section at the end of this article. WARNING: If you choose to propose to Ginger at any point, Mission: Tests of Marriage will trigger. This mission cannot be aborted even if you break up with her. Perks ;Buddy :Received a mysterious gift ;Wife + :Gale will come and give you stipends of 2000 on occasion Social Interactions Chat Relationship dialogue Speaking to Ginger during or after certain events provides relationship points beyond the normal values (+1, or +2 with the Smooth Talk skill). *After the first visit to Collapsed Wasteland *After Mission: The Cave on Amber Island *After Mission: The Poisoned Water Gift *Giving liked and loved gifts to Ginger earns less relationship points than with most NPCs |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires ''Note: Ginger will wear the Butterfly Hairpin if she receives it when desired.'' Spar Ginger is eligible for sparring. Gust or Russo or both will take her place in the sparring match. If you win the 3rd time you spar, You will get 3 friendship points. RPS Invitation Play Ginger can be asked to play and date. However, unlike other characters, she can only meet between 20:00 - 22:00 and 22:00 - 24:00; she only waits outside Gale's house and cannot be met in the typical meeting areas. Additionally, she cannot participate in the seesaw mini-game. Date Dine *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Ice Cream, Spicy Food, and Fish and Sea Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Spicy and Sour Potato (Restaurant) because it is both Sour Food and Spicy Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;Habits of Ginger :Help Ginger collect 3 Topaz and send them to her home. ;Legend of the Red Prince :Gale seems down, I should see if he needs any help. Romance missions These missions are only available if the player romances . ;Ginger's Little Wish :Find Gust and reason with him to let Ginger go to the beach. ;A Gift for Brother :Ginger wants to make a Yu-Pei for Gust, a type of Seesaian jade jewelry. ;In Sickness :Ginger's sick? Go to her house and see how she's doing. :This mission triggers if the player romances Ginger and has completed A Gift for Brother. ;And in Health :Is someone keeping Ginger from seeing me? Maybe I should ask around. :This mission is available if the player romances Ginger and has completed In Sickness. ;Tests of Marriage :For Ginger's hand in marriage, go talk with Gale, Gust, and Russo for their blessings. :This mission is available if the player proposes to Ginger and she accepts. :Note: the player marries Ginger automatically after this mission is over. The mission has no time limit and cannot be failed or cancelled even if the player breaks up with Ginger. ;A Trip to Starlight Island :Ginger wants to travel to Starlight Island. :This mission triggers if the player is married to Ginger. Trivia *When married, Ginger will occasionally change your wallpaper. *When married, Ginger will occasionally cook for you in the morning. She always goes out at night, as she will stay at home during sunny days except on Saturday. **A possible bug causes Ginger to appear outside during bright sunlight when she is sparred with, despite her condition. *As of Alpha 3.7, Ginger no longer holds an umbrella. Instead, she wears an umbrella hat outdoors, regardless of weather. *After reaching 2 hearts, Ginger will send you a Yellow Sapphire Necklace and a crafting recipe for this item in the mail. *Ginger is one of the only two characters that have a different value than +1 for neutral gifts (+- 0). Pinky is the only other character. Neutral gifts for her will default to -2. *Since relationship gain with her is hard, several small dialogs with her have been implemented that give a +20 boost to the relationship with her. Spoilers SPOILER ALERT: A major character-related spoiler is ahead. Do not view the remaining text in this section unless you want to view the spoiler. This event trigges multiple years after completing the main storyline if the player is married with Ginger.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiqjwOylxI8}} Gallery Ginger.jpg 20180128201247_1.jpg|Ginger attending a town meeting. CCC_2019-02-05_02-51-57_1.png|Walking with Ginger on the beach. CCC 2019-02-05 02-54-18 1.png CCC 2019-02-05 06-30-24 1.png CCC_2019-02-05_07-16-17_1.png References Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes